KaiSaki fanfic : KaiSaki Summer's Love Fanfic
by ScarletWitchAmber
Summary: Every chapters with the different stories... all about KaiSaki... plzz enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

KaiSaki fanfic : KaiSaki Summer's Love Fanfic

Pair : Toshiki Kai x Misaki Tokura

Genre : Teen / Romance / Friendship

Rate : K+

Summary : Every chapters with the different stories...

* * *

This stories all about more KaiSaki (one-short-story). I've to apologized if my grammar was not pretty good like the last time that I've wrote the stories. Gee.. heehee..

 _This story all about KaiSaki in Season 1... Please enjoy... ^_^_

* * *

 **Chocolate and Yam**

Today is was a hot day. The weather was getting hotter. Furthermore, both temperature and humidity increase heart rate and amplify these effects. At 60 to 75 degrees, heart rate increases by two to four beats per minute or more. Seem there was Team Q4 staying on the side of the road. Their manger, Shin was checking his van when the others doing with their own business.

"It's so hot here." said Misaki as she used a paper fan to cool herself. She looked at her uncle on his side as he's checking the van's engine.

"Look like it..." said Shin as he wrapped a sweat on his face used a napkin.

"Hey manger, where the van going to start?" Aichi asked.

"Mmm... I not sure..." Shin replied.

"It's properly need... water?" said Aichi as he looked at the engine.

"Yeah! But I out of water so..." Shin about to finish his sentence, Kamui finally appeared out of no way.

"Hey!" Kamui shouted and walked toward them.

"Where are you be, Kamui?" Aichi asked.

"Yeah. By the way, this heat didn't bother you? Or you just enjoy the tanning section?" said Misaki, she noticed Kamui's skin getting dark then before.

"Forget about that! There was a store selling the best ice cream. Wanna go?" Kamui suggested. Seem the others agreed except Kai.

"I think I pass." said Kai with his eyes close.

"Come on, Kai. It's just a small treats." said Aichi.

"Let me treat you guys to some ice cream, just this once." said Shin.

"Really, manager? Yeah!" Kamui jump for joy. Aichi only gave him a smile.

"But, Shin. Should we get going?" said Misaki.

"Don't worry, we have plenty of time." Shin replied.

Meanwhile, at the store. Here they selling snacks and cool refreshments. It also selling frozen treats like ice cream. Kamui most excited than the others. He choose a strawberry flavour. Aichi choose a corn flavour, Shin choose a green tea flavour. When Misaki choose a chocolate flavour (since the strawberry flavour run was out because Kamui take the last batch) and lastly Kai choose a yam flavour.

After the five of then grabbed their ice cream, they eating the side of the store. Aichi, Kamui and the manger were take their seat under the huge umbrella. There also have table with a bench seat. Ask Kai and Misaki were seating under the tree near the store. It's seem a bit awkward as those two, especially they both were seating in the same spot.

"So, Kai. How your ice cream?" Misaki began to chat with him.

"It's fine." Kai replied as he continued licking his own ice-cream.

"Do you think how long we going to stay here anywhere?" she said again. She was licking her own ice cream cone and looking at the beach. Seem Kamui and Aichi were playing tag.

"Dunno." he replied like he not interest to talk to anyone especially with a girl. Misaki lower her head a bit and looked at her shoes. A few minute, the manager walked toward them.

"Misaki, I'll be right back with the van. You kids stay here and have fun." said Shin.

"Do you need some help?" Misaki asked.

"Don't worry, I can handle it by myself. Okay?" Shin smiled at his niece.

"Okay, then." Misaki replied. She keep watched her uncle walked until he out of shadow. But they didn't noticed that Kamui accidently bumped Kai from behind. Not only that, it caused himself hits on his own ice cream.

"Kai, are you okay?" Aichi asked as he noticed that Kamui bumped him.

"What wrong?" Kamui a bit curious. When he looked at Kai, he saw Kai's nose or mouth was covered with his own ice cream cone. He's holding his own breath like he going to laugh at him. Kai gave Kamui of his best death stare. "Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Kamui, wait up!" Aichi called Kamui's name as he chasing him from behind.

Kai really ticked off at Kamui because of the things he did earlier. Ever Misaki laughing at him. "What are you laughing at, Tokura?"

"I'm sorry. It's just..." Misaki trying to holding her laughter, but she failed.

"Tck! Typical!" said Kai.

"Here, let me help you with that." Misaki offered her napkin to wiped some ice cream from his mouth.

"There no need for that!" Kai a bit stubborn. He grabbed her hand and asked to stop what she doing. But she still wiped his messy mouth, if he like it or not.

"Nonsense! That no need to been shy. There, all clear." Misaki smiled at Kai as she finished wiped him, but she didn't noticed that Kai was blushed. He feel like this is the first time that a girl ever closer to him, especially touching part of his face.

"I said knock it off!" Kai looked away.

"Kids, the van all set! We can go home now!" Shin called all of them.

"Okay!" said Kamui with a jump of joy.

"Let's go, Kai. Misaki." said Aichi.

"Shall we go now?" Misaki said to Kai as he's nodded. He still hiding his blushed because of that wiped situation. Who knew all of sudden, he have a soft spot for a girl named Misaki Tokura later on.


	2. Chapter 2

_This story all about KaiSaki in Season 2... (maybe...) Please enjoy... ^_^_

* * *

 **Day at the beach sand**

The sun was sinking behind the green forest on the other side of the beach. The best thing when hitting the beach after a long absence is when put their two bare feet first hit the warm sands. To make sure used some sun lotion to avoid getting any sunburn.

Emi and Mai making a sandcastles when the others guys, Aichi, Kamui, Eiji and Reiji playing beach ball. Izaki enjoys doing some fishing himself when Morikawa disturb him by swimming away with his swim ring float. Manager Shin also enjoy himself by preparing lunch for everyone in the kitchen. He making a soba noodles.

At the side of the beach, Misaki sitting on the chair with umbrella. She stared out across the sea at the little islands where the lighthouse stood. She noticed that someone was walking toward her. She saw a red hair with funny grin on his face. The only red haired male around here is him.

"Yo!" said Ren.

"Ren, it's you." said Misaki.

"Getting a tan?" he asking.

"Well, maybe..." she replied.

"Do you wanna play beach ball with us? Me and Asaka gonna play someway else because it's getting hotter around here." he offered her. Seem here she not interested of playing right now.

"Sorry. Maybe later..."

"Okey, then. But you'll miss the fun, thought." he respond.

"By the way Ren, did you see-" before she could finish her sentence, he already knew that she was looking for someone.

"Oh! Do you mention your 'boyfriend' perhaps, missy?" Ren gave a good-looking goofy face at her.

"B-boyfriend? No! He's not my-" she begun to blush.

"He properly play Vanguard with Tetsu or Miwa around here... someway..." he also gave her the straight answer, also enjoy teasing with her.

"Oh, I see."

"Renny, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Asaka called Ren from long destine.

"Coming, A-chan!" he replied to Asaka and he return look at Misaki. "If you wanna to spend quality time with him, I know the romantic spot. The lighthouse, the forest, the cave... or maybe here... Remember, don't hesitate to ask me anything. Okey, missy?"

"Ren, what were you saying?" she was sweat-drop. She feel that he winking, could be he just joking around or something else. After Ren said 'Ta-ta!' to her, she still uncomfortable with their conversation earlier. Ren did saying 'that person' as they both mention was her boyfriend. That single word could not leave of her mind for a while.

* * *

Meanwhile at the edge of the cliff, there was a strong wave beneath it. Kai had defeated Miwa ten times or more already on Vanguard.

"Oh, man! You win again?" Miwa sighed with disappointed as Kai smirked at him.

"Let's go for another round." said Kai

"Don't you ever a bit tried, Kai?" Miwa was sweat-drop.

"No. Let's go!" Kai replied as his eyes close.

 _ **GRAWR!**_

"Come on! It's lunch time! Can we taking a break?" Miwa begun to whining like a starving dog. Include the sound of his stomach growling.

"Just one more round." Kai still not concerned about Miwa.

"More like another ten round!" Miwa refuses to play another round with him. But he better doing anyway. "Say, how about let someone else taking turn for a while. After I'm finish eating, I'll taking this, seriously. How about it?"

"Not a chance." Kai said calmly. "Get on your deck!"

"I know, how about I find someone how around here... someway... to fight you..."

"There no one else here beside us."

"Come on, gave me a few minute to search someone! Please!" Miwa begging him.

"Fine." Kai said as Miwa's eyes shine. "Make sure you find someone."

"Alright, then! I'm going!"

"Oh, yeah! Make sure you not collapsed a way here too." Kai reminded him.

"Like you're the one to talk..." Miwa was sweat-drop again.

* * *

At the villa, everyone have finish their lunches. After that, they continued their activity. Misaki saw there only two remain portion of soba noodles. That is two remain persons how not coming back yet. She wondering where those two heading at to. She thought. A few minute later, Miwa had show up.

"Sorry I'm late. Yo! What for lunch, guys?" said Miwa.

"Hey, Miwa! Good timing! I thought you going to skipped you lunch?" said Shin.

"I'll said almost..." Miwa replied as he started to eat his soba noodles.

"By the way, Miwa. Where Kai?" Misaki asked.

"Oh! He's around the forest, near the cliff." said Miwa, after that he chewing his food.

"By himself?" Misaki asked again.

"At first, he's with me. And now, yeah! By himself." he respond and chewing his food again.

"Maybe I should look for him... just in case..." she said as she walking out of the door. But suddenly Ren stopped her truck.

"Yo! What's up, missy?" Ren smiled.

"Oh, Ren. I didn't see you there." said Misaki, seem she a bit rushing.

"Are you going to look for him?" he said as he mention to Misaki makes her more nervous.

"Well... yeah! But-"

"Here!" he head over a basket to her.

"A picnic basket?" she a bit surprised.

"Since the mighty dragon haven't eat yet, perhaps a moon goddess such as yourself gave it to him."

"Err? Thanks, Ren. I guess?" she said.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the cliff once more, Kai still sitting on his spot for quite a while. It's seem there was a bit windy here. He could feel the wind blow softly through his hair, and feel the warm sun on his face.

"He's late..." said Kai. Suddenly his stomach turned to started growling. "I better heading back then."

He took his deck and leave his spot. He heading back to the villa by walking at the narrow path of the side of the forest. After that, there was two paths ahead. One heading to the villa and the other one heading to the beach shore. He seem not quite sure why he taking the path how heading the beach. Maybe he need some fresh air perhaps. He thought.

A brunette male was looking at the sea. The first step he takes his right foot sinks in the deep hot sand. If he take off his shoe he could feel the intensely of the hot sand. Before he laid eyes on the sea, something or someone was heading at the cliff that he and Miwa having their match earlier. Should he go and take a look or not? He thought.

A few minutes later, Misaki finally make it to the cliff. As she walk by, she saw a huge rough round wood how look like a table and the other two woods how look like a stools. She found something funny as she giggle.

"I think it's cute." she giggled again.

"What's cute, Tokura?" the voice appeared from behind her.

She jumped, glancing behind as shock flew across her face. How had she not noticed Kai? And how long had he been standing there, watching her?

"Kai! You're scaring me!" she still a bit shock.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked.

"Oh! Miwa said that you didn't heading back yet, so I was hoping that I was go and looking for you."

"There no need for that."

"Err? Anyway, you properly hungry." she said as she searching something to eat in this basket that Ren gave it to her earlier. She had spot a triple colour sandwich and two apple juice box. "Here."

He take a sandwich from her hand and eat it. He tried to chewing his food slowly. After he done, he take a sip of his drink.

"You better leave."

"Why that?"

"No offence, but it's getting windy here so I asked you to leave right the way."

"It's fine. There no need to worry about it. The forecaster said there going to be sunny here and a bit windy." she explained.

Without noticing, there was a single card is flying around them as it been blowing away by the wind. Something not right for Kai as he saw his precious trap card, Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion. There no way he let it go of his card now.

"Oh, no! My card." he said.

"Don't worry. I'll get it!" she said.

"Tokura! It's too dangerous!" he said.

"Just a bit more!" she almost reaching it and she had got it. Suddenly she lose balance like she got herself fell off the cliff anytime soon. Kai stretched his hand out and grabbing her's hand. But his foot slipped on the crack of the cliff. But he surprised her by wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her into an embrace.

They splash themselves with water. Thank goodness there no any sharp rocks beneath the cliff, if there any one of them may have a serious injury. They float to the sea surface as they take a deep breath. When they at the surface, they swimming to the shore and taking another breath after their long fall from the cliff.

"That's was unexpected." said Kai.

"Yeah!" said Misaki as she keep breathing. "Are you... okey... Kai?"

"Hnn" he said as his answer.

"Here. Make sure you not lose it." she said as she heading over his card. "Oh! And good luck, finding your Dragonic Overlord too."

Knowing Toshiki Kai, he never saying 'thank you' or 'sorry'. Misaki can't blaming him if he doesn't want to said those works. But hopefully someday he'll said it.

"Sure..."


End file.
